


See You When I’m Older

by KRN290



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom!Cas, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Young Dean Winchester, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRN290/pseuds/KRN290
Summary: A normal life AU where 15-years-old Dean Winchester meet 24-years-old Castiel Novak who moved in next to the Winchesters's house





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! this is my first fanfiction that i made after a few years so it might be a little bit crappy and english is not my native language so maybe there will be some misspelled or grammar mistakes (i'm sorry)  
> I hope you guys enjoy it! :"D  
> feel free to leave your comments or opinions ^^

24th January 1994, Lawrence, Kansas. The Winchester couple are throwing a small party to celebrate their eldest boy, Dean Winchester’s 15th birthday. Based on Dean’s request, they will have the party in their backyard, just a small, and simple party with their relatives and friends as the guests.

“Dean, Dean! Wake up!” Dean’s little brother, Sam looks more excited than the one who actually is the birthday boy while he shake his big brother’s body to wake him up. “Geez Sammy, calm down a bit, will ya’. You’re too excited.” Says Dean with a chuckle as he get off his bed and go to the bathroom “Go ahead to the dining room without me, i’ll clean up first.” He continued. And with an “Okay!” and a small warm smile, Sam run down the strairs to the dining room where John and Mary already finished their breakfast.  
Not long after, Dean walk down the stairs and greet his parents “Mornin’ mom, mornin’ dad.” He said with a yawn. “Morning sweetie, you’re pretty late today.” Said Mary while putting down Dean’s plate on the table. “Yeah, yesterday i slept kinda late because I was on the phone with Uncle Bobby.” John immediately responded “Bobby? What did you two talked about?”  
“He said he can’t come here today because he got things to do,related to his job, I think.. but he said he’ll send me postcards and present.” Dean ansrewed to his dad while finishing his french toast.  
“Alright, Dean. You should get ready. The guests will come at 11.” Mary pointed at the clock on the wall that shows that it’s already 10:30 in the morning. “Gotcha, mom.” After Dean finished his toasts and orange juice, he go to his room and immediately put on the clothes Mary has chosen for him. That includes long-sleeved light blue shirt, silk dark navy-blue tie that John lend him for today, dark jeans, and a pair of white sneakers with black shoelaces. He take his haircomb and tidy his hair. Perfect, he said to himself.  
At the time he is ready, he heard noises from downstairs. It means the guests are coming. He hurried downstrairs to see who is coming. It was Chuck who came first. Chuck is Dean’s classmate from school, he also get along well with Sam. Not long after, there are also other friends and relatives that come after Chuck. There’s Kevin, Charlie, even John’s co-worker Crowley, come to the party.

After all the guests arrived, Mary and John bring out the treats and drinks out to the backyard and put them on the tables they’ve set the day before. The party went well. Dean get many Birthday wishes and gifts, Sam so excited because he can meet his friends too and play with them. What could possibly go wrong?  
It’s now 2PM, some parts of the guests already went home or at least in the middle of saying good bye to the Winchester family. Not long after the guests are completely gone, the doorbell rang. “Dean, can you please open the door? I’m a little busy right here.” Said Mary while washing the dishes from the party.  
After take off his tie, Dean walk toward the front door and open the door. Behind that door, stood a man with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He looks like he’s in his 20’s. He wear a long-sleeved shirt that mostly covered by dark green sweater and black trouser. He is so good-looking and Dean can feel gentle aura around him and it made him speechless for a moment.  
“Hello” said the man, breaking the silence with a gentle smile.  
“Um, Uh, Hello..?” Dean is still lost in his mind and those blue eyes, until John suddenly approached him from behind.  
“Oh, you must be the guy that just moved here yesterday! Nice to meet you, bud!” John give his right hand to the man and immediately took it with a firm grip.  
“Yes. My name is Castiel Novak. And sorry i’m late, I heard today is your son’s birthday so I want to give you this and introduce myself to my new neighbor,” he handed the box he’s been carrying to Dean “You like pies, right? I heard it when you guys are preparing for today’s party in your backyard yesterday.” He continued.  
Dean open the box and see a fresh-from-the-oven apple pie. Damn, it looks tasty, he thought. “Thank you so much, Mr. Novak, I Really appriciate it. Dean, dont you have something to say?” Said John while patting his eldest son’s head. “Oh, Yeah, Right. Thank you, Mr. Novak.” Dean’s cheeks slightly flushing while he look down and close the box. “No problem” The blue-eyed man smiled “Well then i’ll better go back now, nice to meet you guys.”  
“Hey, why dont you join us for dinner tonight?” John asked before Castiel leave.  
“Oh thank you, but unfortunately I have some job to do..” Castiel Looks like he feels guilty for rejecting his new neighbor’s invitation, probably didn’t even noticed that looks like a lost puppy when he does that.  
“I see.. maybe next time, then?” John smiled at Castiel as he nod and turn around to go back to his house, which is on the right side of the Winchesters’s.

The next morning, Dean come over to Castiel’s house and knock on his front door. After a few seconds, Dean could hear the foot steps are getting closer to the front door, and Castiel opened it. “Oh, Hello Dean.” It seemed that Castiel just woke up but he gave Dean his gentle smile even though he looks tired, and he still looks so handsome despite his messy hair. Dean can feel his cheeks flushing and he looked down hoping that the man with light grey t-shirt and sweatpants in front of him wouldn’t notice “Uh, morning. My mom asked me to give this to you.. a thank you for yesterday’s pie.” The boy gave Castiel a plate with sandwiches on it and the man took it with both hands. “Thank you.” He smiled again “Did you like it? The pie?” he asked. Dean only nodded as response while still resfuse to look Castiel in the face. “I’m glad you like it.” Castiel chuckled with another sweet smile.  
Gosh those smile, thought Dean. If Castiel gave Dean another sweet smile he might melt right away. “Did you make it by yourself?” Dean finally looked Castiel in the face. “Yes I did.”  
“Well.. I-I really liked it, so.. maybe you can make it again for me? If you don’t mind that is.” Said Dean hesistantly, afraid that Castiel will reject his request.  
“No problem.” The dark haired man’s answer made Dean lift up his face immediately and his eyes widened “Really!?” the boy asked with a bright smile, his round green eyes almost looks like they’re sparkling.  
“Yes, i’m happy that you liked my cooking, since i’ve almost never cook for anyone else beside myself.” The messy-yet-handsome-looking man said while patting Dean’s head with his right hand.  
Dean feels like he’ll explode just from the touch from the man on his Honey-brown short hair “O-okay then! My dad said he wants you to join tonight’s dinner at our house so let me know if you’ll come or no. So, uh, see ya!” and with just that Dean turn his back to Castiel and run back to his house while keep his face down to hide the fact that it might as red as a tomato.

That night, Castiel finally decided to come to join the Winchesters’s dinner because he thought it would be unpolite to refuse the invitation twice. Just like yesterday when they first met, Dean still couldn’t help but to stare at the man while hearing him having small talks with John and Mary while eating. That night Dean founds some things about Castiel, such as he is currently working as a freelance writer, and he has Master degree in English major from his university in Los Angeles, and he moved into Lawrence, Kansas right after he graduated because this is where he was raised as a kid. Unfortunately, his parents has passed away, and his brothers live seperated from each other since they already have their own family.

Dean didn’t understand why he is so interested in this man, he even barely know him. But he can’t even stop staring at those blue eyes that could captured your heart everytime you see it. He is so gorgeous, thought Dean but then he try to shake it off his mind. This is ridicilous. Does Dean fell in love with this man?! He is a man, gorgeous, but still a man. And he’s much older than Dean himself! He’s graduated from university and Dean is still in middle school for God’s sake! But still it’s not that easy to deny that Dean loves the way Castiel put on that smile up his face everytime he talks. He looks so gentle and loveable.  
After that night, Castiel become closer to the Winchester family, especially Dean. Dean often come to Castiel’s house to taste his delicious homemade pies, or maybe to ask for his help with some homeworks. From time to time, Dean and Castiel get so close that sometimes people thinks they were brothers when they go to get ice cream together. Sam also quite fond of Castiel, sometimes the three of them would play together in Castiel’s house. He is always good with kids, maybe his gentle aura make kids feels safe and comfy around him.

\-----*************-----

It’s been one year since Castiel moved into the neighborhood, and this morning, he got a knock on his front door earlier than usual. Castiel rushed from his bed to the front door and found Dean behind the door with his head looking down to his feet but Castiel can see that he’s not happy.  
“Dean? You’re early.. what’s wrong? You look sad..” The man asked with concern in his voice.  
“I..I just wanna say goodbye..” Dean said while still looking down.  
“Goodbye? What do you mea—“ before Castiel asked, he spotted the truck from moving service in front of Winchesters’s house, and he could see John and Mary who are busy moving boxes from their house and load them into the truck “..you guys are moving?”  
The messy haired man could see Dean clenched both of his hands into fists when he mentioned it and give the boy a hug “Dean, don’t be sad like that, if we’re not neighbors it doesn’t mean we’re seperated forever, right?”  
Dean look up to face Castiel, his green eyes doesn’t seem as bright as usual “Uh, and I also wanna tell you something else before i go..”  
“What is it?”  
“I..I like you, Mr. Novak. I like you so much.” Castiel can see Dean’s cheeks turns red and he thinks it’s cute.  
“Thank you, Dean, I like you too.” Castiel said with a smile.  
“..Can I ask for a kiss, then, Mr. Novak?”  
After a moment of silence, Castiel chuckled and cups Dean’s cheeks with both of his hands and lean down to give Dean a kiss on the forehead “There.” Castiel pulled back and let go of Dean’s cheeks “I promise I will come here and see you again when I’m older, Mr. Novak!”  
“Alright then, I’ll look forward to it. Now c’mon, I’ll help you guys to load the things into the truck.” Then the man go towards Winchesters’s house and greeted John and Mary and then he help them with the boxes.  
After the Winchesters moved away, Castiel feels kinda lonely since usually late in the afternoon he would get a visit from Sam and Dean and they would play together until they had to go back home for dinner. Or sometimes they will eat dinner together in Castiel’s house or he get invited to eat together in Winchesters’s house. Now those moments are gone.

\-----*************-----

10 years has passed since the Winchester family moved from the neighborhood. Castiel still lives alone in that house, and he never heard any news from the Winchesters ever since. Now he is well-known novelist whose books are published in famous book stores. One morning, he woke up later than usual. He walk down the stairs and head to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Before he could take a sip, he heard a knock on his front door. Castiel sighed and put down the cup, when he open the door, there’s a handsome short-haired young man that is slightly taller than him standing there. He wear a black t-shirt under the dark red flannel shirt and a brown leather jacket with a pair of jeans and old brown army boots. The young man smiled at Castiel “Hello there, Mr. Novak. Long time no see.” He said.  
Castiel look him in the eye and smiled back “Dean!” his smile widened as he pulled the young man man into a hug.  
He could recognize those beautiful round green eyes everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello there, Mr. Novak. Long time no see.”  
Castiel look him in the eye and smiled back “Dean!” his smile widened as he pulled the young man man into a hug.  
He could recognize those beautiful round green eyes everywhere.

* * *

  
The honey-brown haired man put his arms around Castiel and put his forehead on the older man’s shoulder. After a few seconds of hugging, they pull back and stare at each other’s faces.

“I see you don’t change much, Mr. Novak.”

“Well, you changed so much since the last time I see you.. you’re even taller than me now.”

“Well, Sam is even taller than me now, you’d be surprised.” Dean said with a chuckle.

“C’mon in, I just made coffee!” Castiel suggested as he open the door wider for Dean to come in.

Castiel immediately go to the kitchen to take a couple of cup of coffee for Dean and himself and go back to the living room where Dean already sit on the sofa.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled as he take the cup in his right hand and took a sip of the coffee.

“So, It’s really have been a long time, how’re you and your family?”

“They’re doing okay, Sam went to Stanford and now he is a Lawyer-in-training or whatever the hell it’s called. And he grown well. Heck, he’s huge. About yay big.” Dean said

while bring his hand up a few centimeters higher than his head, gesturing Sam’s height.

“Whoa.. he sure grown well. Last time I saw him he’s still so small and skinny,” Castiel chuckled before he continue “And how about you?” 

“I’m following my old man’s steps.” Dean reached his pocket, let out a police badge and showed it to the older man who used to be his neighbor.

“Police officer, huh? That sounds great.” The older man smiled.

Ah, that smile. Dean missed that smile so much that he can’t even get it out of his mind for 10 years. And now finally he can see it again.

“Um, can I ask you something?” Dean put down the cup he’s been holding and shifted to change his sitting position so he face Castiel.

“Sure, What is it?”

“You probably won’t remember this, but.. the day I left, I confessed to you.”

Castiel’s eyes widened “Oh.. yes, I remember. You were so cute back then.” He smiled.

“Well thanks, but” the man in flanel chuckled and continued “For your information, I’m serious that time and I still am.”

Castiel’s eyes widened again and this time he didn’t respond. He just sit there and stare at Dean. After a few moments of silence, Castiel finally speak “S-so, you.. you like me?” 

“Hell yeah. Ever since you came to my birthday that day.”

“W-well.. thank you, I guess..?”

“So, do you like me? And I mean in romantic way not just in brotherly ‘like’ or whatever.” Dean lean forward and now his and Castiel’s face are only 4 inches away from each other.

“..Um, I’m not sure, I’m—“ Castiel can feel the heat of Dean’s gaze and he immediately look away, avoiding Dean’s face.  
Dean put his hands on the dark-haired man’s cheeks and pull his face until their eyes meet “Maybe you didn’t take my confession seriously because I was just a kid, but now I’m all grown up, hell, i’ve even got a job already. So, will you take on it seriously now, Mr. novak?” Those emerald green eyes staring at Castiel’s sky-blue eyes so deep it made Castiel feel like he’s going to burst.

His face is too close! And those eyes.. Castiel’s mind is going weird from all the pressure. Is it Dean’s palms that are too hot or is it his blood rushing to his cheeks and made

him blush so damn hard? He can't tell anymore.

“W-well,” after a few moments of silence, Castiel finally replied “I..I like you too, Dean. I do. But I’m not sure if it’s the same feeling that you have for me or not..”

“..I see,” he said with a pained little smile and slowly pull back his hands from the older man’s cheeks “Well, that’s okay, I’m just—“

“Dean,” Castiel grab on Dean’s hands “I dont hate you. It’s just.. I need time to make sure.”

Dean’s eyes widened and his lips curled up into a smirk “Well, instead you just ‘make sure’ about your feelings towards me, why dont we just go out and eventually you’ll fall in love with me completely.” Castiel can feel his face turn red at Dean’s statement.

“It’s decided then.” Dean said while put a kiss on Castiel’s red cheek “You’re my boyfriend and I’m yours.” 

Castiel can feel the heat creeping up from his chest to his cheeks, no words came out of his mouth even though it was open. Of course that would be his reaction after the boy who was his neighbor, went away for 10 years and when he came back, he confessed—um—re-confessed and now claim you as his boyfriend.. gosh and he turn out to be super attractive man.

“Mr. Novak” Dean’s voice clear Castiel’s thoughts and bring him back to the reality 

“Um, yes? I’m sorry, I’m just—“ a sigh escape from the older man’s lips “It’s not like I dont like this situation, Dean. It’s just kind of.. so sudden.”

“Well, like it or not we’re dating now. Haven’t you dated some chicks before? It’s not like you’re not used to have a date or two.”

A moment of silence and Castiel looked away.

“...You gotta be kiddin’ me.”

“Well.. _my people skills are rusty_ to begin with. I even have to convince myself so hard to visit your house at the day i moved in here.” Castiel shrugs while still looking away from Dean.

“.. _Son of a bitch_.” 

“Hey, watch your language, Dean.” 

“I’d like to see you try to make me, Mr. Novak.” Dean smirked and put a seductive tone of voice when he said Castiel’s last name and wiggle his eyebrow at his older lover.  
Gosh, even Dean’s deep voice alone already makes him sexy even when he says ordinary sentences like ‘i’m hungry’ an such, now he added _that_ tone of voice while saying Castiel’s last name. And those eyes, those emerald-green round and perfect eyes. Who wouldn’t fall in love at the first sight when they see those eyes? Ten years ago he’s still a junior high boy that was even shorter than Castiel, and now he’s fully grown and muscular too, probably because of his job. A handsome and seductive police officer. Hell, girls would sell their souls to the King of Hell to date a man like this. And now this handsome man is Castiel’s boyfriend. The older man himself couldn’t believe it either at first.

“God, where did you learn those kind of things—“ 

“TV, mostly.” Dean shrugs “I watched ‘ _Dr. Sexy, M.D_.’ and learned a lot.”

Suddenly, Dean put his hand on Castiel’s waist and pull him closer, the other hand on Castiel’s chin “Enough chit-chat, Mr. Novak. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” And before Castiel can protest, Dean pushed his lips to Castiel’s. It was slow at first, then after a while, it’s getting rougher and more needy. Dean ran his fingers to Castiel’s messy hair while the other man wrapped his arm around Dean’s neck and they pulled back when they feel like they need to breath.

“Damn, that was amazing. I didn’t expect you’d be a good kisser, Mr. Novak.” Dean smirked.

“T..that was my first..” 

“Seriously? Holy shit, I’m your first.” Dean chuckled and put his forehead on Castiel’s "I guess i'll also be your first in some other things too, huh, Mr. Novak?"

"..Castiel."

"What?"

" _Just call me Castiel_."

A smirk slowly creeping up to Dean’s lips “Alright then, Castiel.” He leaned down to whisper those words on his new lover’s ear and he made sure he put on a seductive tone of

voice when he said Castiel’s name for the first time.  
After that day, Dean visit Castiel every day after he finished his job and they will have dinner together in the older man’s house. Sometimes Dean would take his lover out for a romantic dinner date on a restaurant nearby. It’s not fancy but they always enjoy the time they spent together. Or maybe they’ll just relax in Dean’s house. Apparently, he moved not far from Castiel’s house. “I was going to move right beside you but there’s no empty house available anymore.” He said.  
They also share a bed together whenever they spend a night together. Dean would hug Castiel tightly and he loves it. Castiel never thought that Dean would be a cuddly type. Whenever Dean’s on duty, everyone sees him as a badass-muscular-cop that you wouldn’t want to mess with, but when he’s with Castiel, he’s just a big cuddly teddy bear.

\-----*************-----

It has been a month since they’re dating, and so far Dean hasn’t made a move on Castiel. Since their first kiss, Castiel thought Dean is the type that would do it right away after he got the permission. But so far it’s just been kisses, hugs, or maybe just light kisses on the neck and shoulder. But that’s it. 

"Maybe it's weird to do it with another man afterall.." Castiel's been thinking about this for a whole week, but he can't talk about it to the Dean because he thinks it's embarrassing. It's like asking to be fucked, he thinks.

"Cas! I'm home!" Dean said when he get back. Recently he's been calling Castiel 'Cas' because he said it's easier to say.

"Hello, Dean. Welcome home." Castiel go to the front door to greet his younger lover and give him a kiss on the cheek "Rough day, huh? You look more worn out than usual." 

"Yeah, There's a bunch of brats with their loud-ass motorcycle that's been disturbing some neighborhoods these days." 

"And you caught them?"

"Yeah, if I don't, they'll keep _Fast Furios-ing_ the streets."

Castiel chuckled at Dean's reference "You can take a bath, I'll get dinner ready." Castiel turn on his heels to walk to the kitchen.

"..Hey," Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist to stop him "Why don't you come and take a bath with me?" Dean smirked and before he could get an answer, he picked up his lover in bridal style and bring him to the bathroom.

"Wha- Dean?!" Castiel gasped and put his hands around Dean's neck.

when they reach the bathroom, Dean immediately peel off their clothes and shoved Castiel into the shower and turn it on.

"Dean, what are you-" Before Castiel can protest, Dean pin him to the wall and kiss him roughly that made Castiel let out moans.

"Dean..why suddenly..?" Castiel asked between his breaths after Dean finally pulled off.

"You've been waiting for this, aren't you? Me making a move on you." Dean's lips curled up into a smirk.

Castiel's face turned red "Wh- how did you-"

"Sam told me."

"...Oh God-" The shorter man put his palms on his face to hide the embarrassment.

"He said you've been telling him about this. Why don't you just say it to me right away?"

"…I'm a man and I'm older than you, it’s embarrassing to say something like that.”

“But you want it, don’t you?” Dean lean closer and give light kisses and some marks on Castiel’s neck and made him let out a whimper.

“N…Not here..”

“Hm?”

“I want our first time properly, Dean. O..on the bed..” Castiel looked away.

Dean responded with a smile "Okay then," then picked him up again and bring him to the bedroom.

slowly, Dean lay Castiel on the bed and climb up until he's on top of his lover.

"I'll make sure you remember this one, Cas. I'll make love to you until you scream my name." Dean took Castiel's hand and kissed his palm.

"You better keep that promise of yours, _officer_." Castiel put his arms around Dean's neck.

The older Winchester smiled at his lover's nickname for him and leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> i'm sorry(?)


End file.
